


Chocobo Soup

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Sick Fic, sicky Prompto, worried Iggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Prompto suddenly falls ill, and Ignis cares for him.





	Chocobo Soup

**Author's Note:**

> For the ever lovely KingCael

Prompto sneezed into the crook of his arm. 

"Bless you, dear. Are you feeling quite alright?" Ignis asked from the driver's seat. He couldn't divert his attention to look at Prompto, but managed to fish out a pack of tissues from the center console to hand to him. Prompto shook his head, declining them, and sniffling instead. 

"Mmhm, just allergies." 

"Are you sure? You've been sneezing a concerning amount." 

"Yeah, I'm sure. Come on, Gladio sneezes like, all the time." He waved a hand at his significant other, trying to make light of his concerns. 

"Prompto, Gladio has horrid allergies. He sneezes if you so much as mention the pollen count, and he has since he was sixteen." 

"He's right." Gladio chimed in from the back seat.

"I'm fiiiiiine. It's just some sneezing." 

And some cold sweats. And some soreness. And general malaise. But Ignis didn't need to know that. And what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. 

At least, so Prompto thought. Until the next hunt, when in the thick of battle; Prompto's world went black. 

He thought he heard Ignis call his name as he collapsed, the ground hard and wet beneath him.

Ignis had, voice ripping forth in a concerned scream. He looked to the prince, ensuring no enemies were near him. His mind snapped like a vice, mapping the battle before him. Prompto, grounded across the field with a cockatrice nearing him. Gladio cleaving another, the prince beside him holding up the shield of his ancestor. 

The prince was entirely safe, making Prompto the primary concern. Ignis launched a dagger across the field to draw the cockatrice's attention. It embedded itself in the bird's side, and Ignis was already running, clearing the distance between him and his foe as it let out a piercing shriek. 

It was pure adrenaline that made his decisions at this point. He ran, and leapt at the beast, calling another dagger mid air, and sinking them deep into its flesh. He kicked off the beast, and summoned his daggers back. 

The cockatrice reared, preparing to launch into a retaliation. Ignis put himself between the monster and Prompto.

Prompto opened his eyes with a quiet noise. He saw Ignis before him, daggers in his hands, and the cockatrice reared back.

"Hn...Ig-Iggy..." He tried to summon his gun, but lacked the strength to do so. He saw a flash of fire as Ignis used his magic, striking his daggers together like flint, and lashing out at the beast again. 

Gladio caught up to them as Ignis struck, and finished the beast with a decapitating blow. 

Ignis was catching his breath as he knelt beside Prompto to survey what had happened. Noct ran over, calling his friend's name.

"Iggy! What happened?" 

Ignis' mind worked as it always did in moments of intense stress. Survey. Assess. Plan. Order. Forever the tactician. 

"Sh. Noct, stay back for a moment. Gladio, field dress that damnable beast, I intend to utilize that meat. Give me a moment." His voice was harsh, as the situation necessitated, though was quiet and concerned as he turned his attention back to his love on the ground. 

"Prompto, open your eyes for me, love." 

Ignis fished a phoenix down out of the pouch on his leg. He placed the feather in Prompto's hand, and pressed it to his chest. 

The feather engulfed itself in flame, and Prompto felt the warm sensation waking him. 

"Hnn..." His blonde lashes fluttered open, and he saw Ignis standing over him, looking more concerned than anything else. 

The advisor continued to survey him, carefully looking over his body for any signs of wounds. 

"What happened, Prompto?" 

"I don't know. I didn't get hit or anything! I just...kinda blacked out."

Ignis removed a glove with his teeth. He let the glove dangle, and he held the back of his hand to Prompto's cheek, then to his forehead. He pulled his glove back on. 

"Stay here a moment, love, hm?" Ignis smiled slightly at him, and tapped him on the nose. 

Prompto grimaced as Ignis turned away. He knew that meant Ignis was hiding his concern. Ignis knew he was sick. 

Ignis moved to the other two men, keeping his voice hushed. 

"What's up with cupcake?" Gladio asked, as he let his field dressing knife dissipate. 

"We need to return to Lestallum immediately. He's spiked a fever high enough to make him lose consciousness. Noctis. I need you to drive, Gladio, I need the blanket from the back."

"Is he okay?" Noct asked, genuinely concerned.

"Not well enough for me to allow him to stay a night in a tent. Let's go." 

Ignis turned, and Prompto was already sitting up. He had a leg beneath himself, and was trying to stand when his leg gave out and Ignis just managed to catch him. He scooped Prompto into his arms, and lifted him. 

"What did I say, Prompto?" He asked, concerned rather than upset. 

"Iggy, I...I can't be weak. I'm already useless." 

Ignis saw the tears fill Prompto's eyes. He hard set his jaw, and snapped back to the others.

"Let's go!" 

Gladio and Noct looked at each other, and made a mad dash for the Regalia. 

Ignis followed behind, carrying Prompto. 

"I will chalk your statement up to your mind boiling, Prompto. Let us get you somewhere safe." 

"I-Iggy..." Prompto closed his eyes, and let the tear roll down his cheek. 

When he opened his eyes again, he was lying in the back of the Regalia, covered in a blanket. He had to admit, closing his eyes felt amazing. He was nearly asleep again when he felt his upper body being lifted, and his head cradled in the crook of someone's arm. 

His eyes opened a crack, and he saw Ignis in just his dress shirt. He felt Ignis' jacket placed beneath his head, and he nuzzled into it. He raised his hand to weakly paw at Ignis' shirt. Enveloped in Ignis' scent, and warm from the blanket, he let sweet rest take him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke as he was being moved, carried in Ignis' arms. 

"Iggy...where are we?"

"Lestallum, dear." 

"Mn...At least it's cold here..."

Gladio looked to Ignis, his face now matching the dire concern in Ignis'. They made it to the Leville as quickly as they could. 

"Good Afternoon, gentlemen! Will you be staying with us tonight?"

"Yes, please. Single room, two queen beds."

"Sir?" 

Ignis sighed, impatient.

"Yes?"

"For you, sir." The concierge handed a business card to Gladio. Gladio held it out to Ignis, who saw it listed an on-call doctor. He prayed it didn't come to that. 

"I...Thank you. Gladio, please grab the keys."

Gladio went ahead to open the room for Ignis. 

Ignis carefully set Prompto down on the bed nearest the door. 

"Iggy...I'm fine, really." Prompto tried to sit up, and added. "The room just spins a little."

Ignis pressed a finger to Prompto's chest, and easily pushed him back down to the bed. 

"Prompto, dear, please. Noct, sit with him a moment."

Ignis walked to the bathroom. He took a glove off between his teeth again, and turned the faucet on. He waited for the tap to grow cold.

Gladio walked up behind him. 

"What do you need?"

"M'sorry?" Ignis responded, glove still between his teeth. He walked past Gladio, grabbed a washcloth, and held it under the tap with his bare hand. He took the glove from his mouth, removed the other in the same manner, and shoved both in his back pocket.

"Ignis, I know you're not leaving him when he's like this. And you aren't alone. Tell me what you need." 

Ignis leaned on the sink, and sighed heavily. 

"I need his fever to break, but otherwise I have little way of telling how seriously ill he is. I'll let him rest, and get him into the bath..." Ignis turned the tap off. He pulled his phone out, and texted something to Gladio. 

"See if you and Noctis can procure these items from the market. They should be widely available. And Gladio? Thank you." 

Ignis rang the excess water from the cloth, and returned to Prompto's side. 

Noct had his phone out, and was showing Prompto videos of chocobo races. 

"Aw man, look at that one go!" Prompto giggled excitedly.

If looks could kill, the line of Lucis would have been ended by Ignis in that moment. 

Noct grimaced and turned his phone off. He slid off the bed. Gladio clamped a hand on his shoulder. 

"C'mon, we got shopping to do. Iggy, case of Ebony?"

"Per usual, thank you." 

Gladio and Ignis left, and Prompto smiled sleepily at him. 

"I'm really okay, y'know."

Ignis shook the wet washcloth open, and hushed Prompto as he covered his face with it. 

"Shh. You aren't and we both know it. Now hush, and lie still."

He sighed quietly as he watched Prompto wiggle around the bed to get comfortable. 

Ignis moved down to Prompto's legs, and began unfastening his boots. He removed them with a tug, and squeezed his calf reassuringly. He toed off his shoes, and climbed on the bed with intentions to remove Prompto's vest.

He wanted to ask why. Why did Prompto not say anything? But he already knew the answer. Prompto had already confessed to him that he felt the odd man out. It would be inconsiderate to bring up now, especially in his weakened state. 

He heard peaceful snoring from below the washcloth. With careful fingers, he lifted it, and felt warmth from the cloth despite it only being on Prompto's face for a few minutes. He lifted it, and flipped it to the cold side, folding it to only cover Prompto's forehead and eyes.

He felt Prompto's cheeks. They were flushed from fever, warm and damp. He sighed again, and rested his head on the pillow on his side of the bed. 

Now that his adrenaline rush had passed, and they were safely in a room where he could keep an eye on Prompto, sleep crept on him. His lids felt heavy, and he resigned to only rest a few minutes. 

He opened his eyes to blurred vision. He groped around the bed, assuming his glasses had fallen from his face. 

"Hey, here." He heard Gladio's voice in a whisper. He held the glasses to Ignis, over Prompto. Ignis accepted them with quiet thanks. He looked to Prompto, who was still peacefully asleep. 

"How long...?" 

"About two hours. Figured you needed the rest. Princess went to grab the rest of the supplies, but I came back to drop these off."

Gladio jiggled a small bottle of pills at him. 

"Fever reducer." 

Ignis smiled, and rubbed his eyes before putting on his glasses. He slid off the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping Prompto. 

Prompto made a quiet noise, and sleepily patted the spot where Ignis had been napping. He rolled into the warm spot, smiling contently, and leaving the wash cloth behind. 

"Thank you for those, Gladio."

"Yeah, no problem. I brought home the meat and vegetables too, so Noct didn't try to  
'forget' them. I know you need a while for stock, too." 

"You could tell from the ingredients?" 

"It's your specialty when one of us is sick. Try to get some more rest, Iggy. Text me if you need anything." Gladio smacked Ignis' arm, and nodded at him. Ignis smiled politely in response.

"Thank you, Gladio."

The shield left, and Ignis stifled a yawn with the back of his hand. He heard a disoriented noise from Prompto as the door closed, and was immediately worried that he had woken. 

"Iggy...?" 

"Darling?"

"I wanna ride the chocoboooos...." Prompto rolled over, and Ignis realized he was only dreaming. He retrieved the wash cloth from the bed, and brought it to the bathroom. 

He looked at his reflection. He looked haggard. Hell. He felt haggard. Perhaps the scare of Prompto fainting had exhausted him more than he realized. No matter, he thought. Prompto would be well soon enough, and they could be back on their way. He ran the cloth under cold water again and rubbed the errant cold droplets onto the back of his neck. He returned to Prompto's side, and placed it on Prompto's forehead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto woke three hours later to an empty bed. He carefully slid his feet to the ground, and plodded over to the kitchen. He could smell a fresh pot of soup, and noticed it over a low flame on the stove.

Ignis was slumped forward in a chair, head resting on his forearms and fast asleep.   
He rubbed his back gently to rouse him. 

"Baby...?" 

"Hm...?" Ignis sat up, and looked back to him. 

"Prompto, darling, what are you doing out of bed?" Ignis stood with a start, intending to usher Prompto back to bed. 

"I'm okay. I feel like I've been sleeping in a malboro den, but I'm okay!" 

Ignis sighed. He knew there was no deterring Prompto if he had his mind set on getting up. 

"Can I at least convince you into a bath?" He placed the back of his hand to Prompto's forehead. It felt like his fever had finally broken. 

"Yeah, def. Are we doing laundry while we're here too?" 

Ignis nodded. "May as well while we have the facilities available." 

"Okay cool, cause I -stink.-" Ignis couldn't help but smile at the energy Prompto already exuded, despite his illness. 

Prompto shucked his vest, and shirt. He dropped them in a heap in the corner. 

"Iggy, are we alone?" 

"Most likely not for much longer, dear, so I would suggest taking your bath now."

Prompto wandered back to Ignis' side, and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

"Thank you."

"For what, love?" 

He began to meander towards the bathroom, before smiling back at Ignis. 

"For being my kickass, wonderful boyfriend, and taking charge when I was sick. I heard you givin' orders."

Ignis smirked, and walked with Prompto towards the bathroom.

"I'd order the whole kingdom around for you, my lovely Prompto." He rested a hand on Prompto's bare back.

"I mean. You ordered Noct around, so it's kinda the same thing. Oh. Uh-oh." Prompto stopped in his tracks. Ignis immediately grew concerned. 

"Love, are you alright?" 

Prompto put his hand to his forehead, and flopped backwards into Ignis' arms. Ignis caught him with a quiet -oomph- as he thumped against him. 

Prompto just looked up at him, and giggled. 

"Knew you'd catch me." 

Ignis smiled, and shook his head. He leaned to down press his lips to Prompto's forehead. 

"And I always shall."


End file.
